


Meine Zukunft

by Myriaddreams



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Choose Your Own Adventure, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There is still magic, maybe more relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriaddreams/pseuds/Myriaddreams
Summary: Caleb's life was finally starting to look up h when a text sends his whole life into utter chaos.This Fic takes place in modern college with magic and will be directly effected by your comments. At the end of each chapter there will be a choice or question whichever answer has the most votes is what will happen next. This will effect things like who Caleb ends up with and his overall well being.
Relationships: Astrid/Eodwulf/Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Nott/Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Meine Zukunft

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic in a long time so hope you like it and have fun thanks to my beta Forever_A_Child she is amazing!

“...and don’t forget you will have an exam over unit 1 next Tuesday.” declared Prof. Hass to the room of barely listening students, most of them filing out, already focused on their next task.   
Caleb quickly put his laptop away, glancing at the still unanswered text on his phone. He should do something about that, he thought as he put the phone away. He hurried through the doors, weaving between his chattering peers and making his way to the dining hall.   
Approaching the familiar statue of the famous umbrella wielding wizard, Caleb saw Astrid and Eowulf already there waiting“Ah there you are, Bärchen,”   
Astrid looked up from her. phone giving Caleb a slight grin before locking her petite fingers between his. Astrid’s hands were so soft compared to his and Eowulf’s. She’d always taken such care to keep them, meanwhile Caleb barely remembered to put bandages on his burns.   
“How was Arcanum age history?”  
“Oh, it was good,” he muttered letting his eyes wander over to Wulf who had fallen into step next to him. Caleb always felt safe around him; it was comfortable like somehow the man could fight off Caleb’s worries with his bare hands.   
“Well me and Wulf were just talking about our trip home this weekend. Have you thought about where you’re going to stay?” They had made their way to the hall and Astrid was filling a bowl with her daily salad.  
Caleb reached to grab his favorite protein bar only to have Wulf shove a tray of food in front of him. “I’ll pay,” was all the bigger man said before starting to make his own tray.   
Caleb sighed, he’d given up fighting them on his eating habits long ago. “I was just going to stay with Veth like always,” he finally answered Astrid.  
Astrid just let out an “oh” in response while paying for her food, she then began leading them to an empty table. Caleb felt something was wrong, but decided not to ask, he’d probably see if Wulf knew anything later.  
“Your first lab meeting is today, correct?” Eowulf inquired after a few minutes.  
“Er… Yeah, yeah it is.”  
“I’ll walk you over there.”  
“Thanks,” Caleb picked at his food. It was so much easier to just live off of simpler foods.  
“It’s your lab with Prof. Errenis, the one researching chrono-magic?” Astrid didn’t wait for a response; she knew everything that he and Eowulf did. In fact she had wanted to be a part of the lab, but wasn’t on good terms with the professor. “I heard there’s a transfer student from Xhoras in it… something Theyless. Anyway apparently he’s a genius.”   
Come to think of it, Caleb remembered Beau had mentioned some know-it-all Drow guy in her Modern Dwendalian History class could that be Theyless. Beau, Caleb still hadn’t texted her back he just didn’t know what to say. They had been friends since freshman year, roommates too, living with her was easy, she wasn’t always pestering him asking if he was okay.  
“Bärchen, are you okay?” right on que he felt Astrid’s worried gaze fall on him. He really wished she wouldn’t do that; he was fine, everything was fine.   
“It’s nothing.” Caleb sighed.  
“Caleb,” Eowulf said in the tone that Caleb knew all too well. The “I can tell your lying and I just want to help you” tone which of course was accompanied by a firm arm wrapped around him. Caleb reluctantly leaned into the touch pulling out his phone and handing it to his girlfriend.  
“That bitch! Caleb I know that she’s your friend, but she clearly doesn’t know what you need if she’s moving out to live with that woman.” Caleb winced he knew this would happen, nevertheless she would have found out eventually. Astrid had never liked Beau much and had been furious for a whole two weeks when Caleb said he was moving in with Beau instead of her and Wulf.  
It made sense though Beau leaving, she and Yasha had been getting really close, Caleb just didn’t think it would be so soon and he certainly didn't think he’d feel hurt by it. Him being upset didn’t make sense; he should be happy for her. Caleb had long since stopped paying attention to the words being said instead finding comfort in Eodwulf’s silent embrace.  
“That’s it I’m moving in with you,” Astrid’s words cut through Caleb’s thoughts.  
“You know you can’t do that you’re allergic to cats,” Caleb quickly retorted.  
“Then Eowulf will.” the man in question shot a pleading glance down at Caleb.  
“No Astrid, I don’t want you living alone,” He gave the blonde a firm look as if it would shut her up.  
“Oh bullshit Caleb we all know you can’t be trusted to live alone!” At this point Caleb noticed the eyes, the everyone staring at them. He needed to get out of there.  
“I have to go to my lab, we'll talk later.” Caleb quickly grabbed his things leaving the mostly uneaten food and making his way through the door. He only made it a few feet out before he felt someone grab his hand. He jerked around looking to see Wulf standing with only a mildly concerned expression. Without a word he re-extended his hand and then started off to the De Rollo Research building.  
“You two both act so tough but neither one of you can live alone, not yet.” the larger man’s voice came so steady and calm. “You should find another roommate.”  
“I’m not-” however once again Wulf stopped him with a look.  
“Take care, Caleb,” and with that Caleb felt a gentle kiss on his forehead before Eowulf turned and left him standing in front of the ever impressive building.

He was early, so Caleb set his stuff down pulling out his phone to stare at the text. “I’m happy for you.” He typed out quickly pressing the send button and sliding his phone away. He took out one of his textbooks next he might as well use the time to study. The whole lab seemed to go by in a blur of introductions strangely enough Caleb didn’t notice any Xhorasian men.   
Prof. Errenis prattled on about how they would be conducting the research and Caleb took detailed notes. “...and with that I do believe we are done for today now remember we'll do our first test Saturday night at 6pm if you cannot attend I need to be made aware by no later than tomorrow afternoon.”   
Shit he was meant to go to Blumenthal this weekend.  
The cool night air felt nice on his skin as Caleb walked down the street. He hadn’t been back to Blumenthal in at least a year now, not that there was much for him there besides Veth, but still. Caleb was once again pulled from his thoughts this time by an energetic voice.  
“Excuse me, would you like a free coupon for The Blooming Grove? It's super cool you get a free delicious pastry with the purchase of a drink!” Caleb looked up from his feet to see a blue tiefling girl dressed in admittedly a really cute maid outfit holding a small piece of paper out to him. “You look like you need it, you look really sad.”  
“Uh… Thanks,” Caleb took the scrap of paper on it was the name of the shop along with the deal and a smiley face all done in what looked like glitter glue.  
“Jester, what have I told you about insulting potential customers,” a half orcish man appeared from inside what must have been the shop. He was dressed in simpler clothes all black with an apron tied around his waist and was much more scrawny compared to most half orcs.  
“Oh come on Fjord, I’m just stating the facts he looks sad,” the tiefling whined.  
“And what are those are you handing out those stupid coupons again, Get back inside right now,” the man grab the girl, Jester’s arm dragging her through the door as she gave Caleb a mischievous grin. Caleb wasn’t sure what to make of the whole thing so he just kept walking.

The apartment complex he and Beau left much to be desired, despite this Caleb never minded it was cheap and allowed him to have Frumpkin and that’s all he cared about.  
When he opened door Beau’s ever so familiar voice called out “The Shower is Broken again!” Caleb gave her a nod of acknowledgement before tossing his things aside and collapsing on the mattress he called a bed. “Whoa what’s got you so pissy you really want a shower tonight?” He Heard Beau call out.  
“Yeah, but that’s not it, both of my partners want me to get another roommate.” Caleb groaned rolling over to find both Frumpkin and Beau staring at him.  
“Didn’t Yasha tell you she has a friend who might be interested in taking my room? I wanna say his name is Mollymauk Tealeaf, or something close to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Caleb has a choice go back to Blumenthal or stay and attend the first test which will he choose up to., so make sure to comment your vote and leave a kudo if you liked it stay safe everybody and don't forget to love each-other.


End file.
